


[Podfic] My Skin is the Canvas by toestastegood

by fire_juggler



Category: Fringe
Genre: A Peck on the Lips II Anthology, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, International Day of Femmeslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Skin is the Canvas by toestastegood read aloud:</p><p>Olivia discovers that Astrid has a lot of tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Skin is the Canvas by toestastegood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Skin Is The Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/290638) by [toesohnoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes). 



> This podfic was recorded for Audiofemme's A Peck on the Lips Anthology in celebration of the 2012 International Day of Femmeslash. Okay. Full Confession: I _love_ Astrid. I have the giantest crush on her _ever!!!!_ I love and hate the fact that we learn so little about her in the show. I hate it, because _I want to know EVERYTHING about her!!!!_ I love it, because not knowing means that we get to guess. She's such a brilliant character to play with, and I just adore this fic because it does just that. I love the idea that underneath it all, she has tattoos and that she rebelled in college and that she's a mystery. And I love that Olivia loves it just as much.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:02:13 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/my_skin_is_the_canvas.zip) | **Size:** 2.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/my_skin_is_the_canvas-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 1.5 MB

  
---|---


End file.
